


Special Occasion

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Super Fucking Baller - Adventure Zone Magnus/Kravitz/Taako [6]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Plug, Crack, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stockings, Strip Tease, Tentacles, among many other things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: Taako has his boys over for a special dinner, with a list of (sexual) objectives.Kinktober Days 25-31: Stockings, stripping, overstimulation, toys, cunnilingus, tentacles, double penetration





	Special Occasion

**Author's Note:**

> Okay listen I had a handful of Kinktober prompts left and so I just combined them all into 4k+ of Taako/Magnus/Kravitz smut. It's a little cracky, because it's just basically all PWP. They're still my sweet boys, of course. Just naughty, dirty boys.

Coincidentally, Magnus appears in front of Taako’s house -  _ their house, _ he thinks, though it’s not official - at the same time as Kravitz. He automatically holds out his hand for the reaper, and leans in to brush over his lips. “Taako clue you in on anything for tonight?”

“Nope. Just that he has a surprise, and he’s been planning forever, and Lup has been teasing me all day.”

“Yeah, she’s been popping up all over Raven’s Roost, too. Nearly scared me off the cliff. She said it was payback for the beach cycle.” 

“Lup is a 'revenge best-served cold' type of woman, I believe.” 

“That she is, that she is.” Magnus hesitates, then opens the front door without knocking. Eighteen types of alarm magic would have told Taako they’ve arrived, anyway. He leaves Johann outside for now to run around. Bond transport makes him nauseated sometimes. “Taako? We’re here,” he calls out. 

He takes a moment to savor the aroma wafting through the house, feels Kravitz do the same by his side. 

“One moment, my dudes,” Taako calls from upstairs. “Make yourselves comfortable.” 

With dual shrugs, Kravitz and Magnus cuddle up on the couch. “It’s not, like, his birthday, or something, and I totally forgot, is it?” he whispers in Kravitz’s ear. 

Kravitz shoots him a grin and shakes his head, but Magnus can’t tell if that’s a ‘no’ to the whole birthday thing, or if Kravitz is exasperated with him. 

“Okay, hold onto your dicks. I’m making  _ an entrance.” _

“Do you think he meant that literally, or-” That’s as far as Kravitz gets in the joke before Taako does, indeed, make his entrance. 

He spins out onto the landing at the top of the stairs, then strikes a pose, and Magnus nearly swallows his tongue. From the floor up, every piece of Taako is meticulously put together, planned, and  _ stunning. _ He’s wearing some type of spiky little heel, and stockings that curve up over his calves and stop mid-thigh, held there by the clips of a garter belt they can’t see. 

A swishy skirt is moving almost of its own free will around his thighs, brushing at the tops of the stockings so Magnus and Kravitz can see a tantalizing strip of bare skin every other swish. 

Taako strikes another pose, putting his hands on his hips as he pops one out flirtily. On top, he’s wearing a shimmering blouse that’s throwing off sparks of light this way and that, dazzling Magnus. His eyes are shadowed expertly, and his hair twisted and wound and knotted away from his face, and absolute confidence is pouring out of him. He struts until he’s in front of them. 

_ “Hot damn,” _ Magnus says, at the same time that Kravitz mumbles  _ “Holy shit,” _ under his breath. 

“Is it your birthday?” Magnus blurts out. To be fair, most of the blood in his body has realigned to his dick. 

Taako’s laugh is throaty, smokey. 

“Is it K’s birthday? Is it  _ my  _ birthday?”

Beside him, Kravitz snorts and wraps an arm around Magnus’s shoulders. “You look stunning, Taako. Perhaps you should put Magnus out of his misery.” 

“We’re celebrating, darlings,” Taako says matter-of-factly, sitting down primly on both their laps. Magnus is fairly sure he can feel that Taako isn’t wearing underwear. 

Magnus reaches out, just to feel the silkiness of Taako’s leg in the stockings, but Taako pushes his hand away. “No touching. Yet,” he promises with a wink. 

Magnus licks his suddenly dry lips. “What’re we celebrating? It’s not our anniversary, that’s the week after mid-winter, I remember it specifically because it was cold-”

Kravitz cuts him off. “Our anniversary is actually next month, that’s when we first-” 

“My dudes,” Taako interrupts. “We aren’t celebrating a birthday or an anniversary. We- well. We’re just celebrating,” he says with a shrug. He rubs his thumb over Magnus’s cheek, then over Kravitz’s. “I’m kind of sick of time, you know? I kind of feel like I really don’t fucking care about years and dates anymore. A few weeks ago, I came across this recipe, and I thought, ‘hmm, I should make that for my dudes on the next special occasion’ and then I thought, ‘why the fuck am I waiting for a special occasion?’”

Kravitz covers Taako’s hand at his cheek, then brings it to his mouth for a kiss. “Love.” 

Magnus leans into Kravitz’s body, since all he wants to do is pull Taako into his arms. “I hereby declare this the special occasion of Tuesday,” he says in his most serious voice. His heart warms when Taako rewards him with a smile. 

“Precisely. And on this Tuesday, I have a plan,” Taako says with a grin. 

“We’re boned,” Magnus side-mouths to Kravitz, and Kravitz laughs. 

“Pretty much,” Taako agrees. “There’s some time built in for, like, fuel and stuff, but honestly most of my plans involve fucking. There’s a list.” 

“Is there really a list?” Magnus asks. 

Taako taps the side of his head. “All up here. But yes, there’s a list. And Taako looking like the fucking bomb is first on the list.”

“Well, fuck, Taako, mission achieved, man,” Magnus replies, and Kravitz quickly agrees. “What’s next on the list? Does it involve touching? Pretty please?”

Taako laughs, leaning in to kiss first his forehead, then Kravitz’s. “It does.” He scoots off their laps. “I’m still off limits, but you guys aren’t.” He saunters over to the kitchen doorway, then leans against the doorjamb and looks over his shoulder. “And I think you guys need to do a little catching up.” 

Before Magnus can ask for clarification, Taako bends gracefully at the waist, and indeed, he’s not wearing anything under the skirt except the garter belt, and the- Magnus gulps, and hears Kravitz take a deep breath beside him - the ebony plug currently holding his ass open. 

He unfolds luxuriantly, and looks over his shoulder again. “Yours are upstairs, all clean and prepped, if you want. Your choice, of course.” He turns to head into the kitchen, then pauses and looks back at them again. “But boys, whatever you decide? Touching, yes. Coming, no. Got it?” With a final swish of his skirt, he’s through the doorway and out of sight. 

“So Taako’s idea of a special occasion is just to torture us?” Kravitz murmurs in his ear, sounding breathless already. 

Magnus stands, holding out his hands to pull Kravitz up. “But we’ll die happy. You in?”

“Fuck yeah,” Kravitz says, and Magnus laughs. Normally his reaper is a little more circumspect. And then, leaning into the joke, Kravitz holds out his arm for Magnus. “Would you be so kind, dear sir, as to stick a plug in my ass?” he says in his most posh accent. 

Holding back a snort, Magnus takes his arm and begins to walk upstairs with him. “It would be my pleasure, kind sir. And if you would repay the honor?”

“Oh, but of course.” 

As promised, in the bedroom, the wooden plugs Magnus hand-turned for them are standing up on the bedside table, along with their industrial-sized bottle of lube from Fantasy Costco - the new post-apocalypse location; once Magnus had brought up the whole ‘you were making a clone of me, and that’s weird’ thing, Garfield had let them in despite the Flaming Raging Poisoning Sword of Doom incident. 

Magnus runs a finger over the pretty maple burl plug he’d made especially for Kravitz. He’d banned everyone from his pocket workshop while making these; he’d been too embarrassed. But the results had been - well. They’ve had a lot of fun with them, is one way to put it. 

They take the supplies to the bed, sitting side-by-side, and despite their earlier joking, Magnus feels an awkward tension. His first instinct is to lean in and kiss the awkwardness away - so he does. Kravitz is lovely beneath him, warming even as they kiss. 

It’s simple work to open Kravitz’s pants, push them down and away for now, and lean back with him. It’s simple, but it feels so good. There’s something  _ quiet _ about making love with Kravitz that Magnus always cherishes, no matter how much he loves Taako. It’s just a different type of cherishing. 

He gives Kravitz a last kiss, then scoots down between his legs. Unable to resist, he presses a kiss to Kravitz’s flat stomach, brushing by his hard cock on the way down. Kravitz opens for him beautifully, legs spread, ready. With a caress over his thigh, Magnus slicks one finger and begins to ease the tight ring of muscle - of the three of them, Kravitz probably gets penetrated the least, though he enjoys it. 

_ Magnus _ enjoys this. Loves the feeling of his fingers inside his lovers, listening, attuned to every sound that leaves their lips, every quiver of muscle that tells him what to do next, where to go, how hard to push. Opening Kravitz and Taako up reminds him almost of creating a masterwork out of a piece of wood. He doesn’t give it shape; he brings it to life with his hands. It’s the same here. He gets lost in it, concentrating so much on how Kravitz is breathing, how warm his skin feels beneath Magnus’s fingers. 

When he’s ready, Magnus slides the maple plug in. It’s a thinner one, but longer, with a series of graduated spheres. Kravitz sighs as it brushes over his prostate, and Magnus can’t help but smile and place a little kiss on Kravitz’s inner thigh. It’s a weird little piece of possession, knowing his men are wearing something  _ he _ made inside of them, knowing it brings them pleasure,  _ he _ brings them pleasure. 

He eases back to watch Kravitz tuck everything back in and do up his pants again, a sort of reverse striptease that’s still fun to watch, the way it’s fun to watch the elegant Kravitz do anything. 

Including turning to him with a somewhat predatory smile. “Your turn, Maggie,” he whispers, pushing Magnus back and working on his pants. 

When Magnus is fingering one of them open, he wants to be immersed in it, full senses. When he’s the one being fingered, he can rarely do the same. Now, as Kravitz eases the first finger in without trouble, Magnus throws one of his arms over his eyes and just concentrates on relaxing. It’s just a little too much to watch Kravitz watch his fingers slip inside him. 

He can’t help the little sounds that come seemingly involuntarily from his throat, not that either of his lovers mind how vocal he is. Hell, Taako regularly yells. There’s a reason he bought a house and not an apartment. The three of them do not necessarily make great neighbors, as far as noise pollution is concerned. 

It’s not too long before Magnus feels the flange of the black walnut plug press against his hole. Kravitz works the bulb through the rim, making Magnus bite down on his lip, and then his rim is clenching around the neck, and he’s feeling pleasantly full. “Mmmm.” 

His arm is still flung over his eyes when Kravitz eases down on top of him, moving the arm away and bringing Magnus into a kiss. They lay like that for a few minutes, making out, a little high on everything and just wanting to  _ feel. _

“Now  _ that _ is a beautiful sight, my bubalas,” Taako drawls from the doorway. He’s got a hand under a skirt, rubbing at his cock, probably. “And I hate to break it up, but dinner is ready, and  _ someone _ needs to set the table. _I_ was slaving all day in the kitchen. And also making myself look fabulous.” 

With a grin, Kravitz reaches down to pull Magnus’s pants back up, then pulls Magnus up off the bed. “I believe we can accomplish that, love.” 

He begins to pull Magnus downstairs, but Magnus pauses at Taako and hovers over his hand. “Can I?” he asks, and Taako nods. He pulls up Taako’s hand and slowly sucks the musky, sticky moisture off of them as he watches Taako’s pupils flare with desire. _Two can play the torture game._ _Or three,_ he thinks, as Kravitz leans in to kiss him and share the taste. 

“Don’t ruin your appetites,” Taako teases, though his voice is husky. Playfully, he slides his hand over Magnus’s and Kravitz’s asses until he can rock both of their plugs a little, then laughs at both of their groans. 

Magnus is pretty sure he and Kravtiz set the table in record time. 

\---------

“This tastes  _ amazing, _ Taaks.” 

“Ren found the recipe in an old vault in Neverwinter. Couple of sessions with Lup, and the three of us figured it out.” 

Magnus doesn’t really know what he’s eating, except it’s not too heavy, and not too light, and not too anything - just the perfect amount of everything. And that’s not just the vague desire and half-wood he’s sporting because the way he’s sitting is pressing the plug directly against his prostate. 

It’s heady, this mix of domestic bliss and pleasure. Everything is a little more intense, including his feelings for Kravitz and Taako. He finds himself staring at one or the other for long periods of time, just enjoying watching them talk and interact, taking pleasure in the fact that he belongs here, with them. It’s a wonderful, powerful feeling, and it makes him giddy, even a little floaty, though not necessarily in the subspace way they’ve experimented with before. More like he’s just- just so fucking happy. In a way he never thought he’d get to be again since he lost Julia. He hopes she’s proud of him, of this happiness. Some days it takes everything within him not to ask Kravitz about her. 

Kravitz takes his hand and rubs over his knuckles gently, and he refocuses in on the conversation with a distracted “Huh-wuh?”

Taako and Kravitz both smile indulgently at him. “Ready for dessert?”

Magnus looks down at his plate and finds it empty with a jolt of surprise. Man, he really zoned out. “Yeah, let me help.” He stands, shivering for a second at the brush over his prostate, and begins to gather plates. 

In the kitchen, Taako comes up behind him, circling arms around his waist and whispering in his ear, “Are you okay, my man?”

Magnus turns to kiss him on the cheek. “I really, really am. More than. I love you.” 

“I love you right back, Maggie.” Taako gives him an extra squeeze and releases him. 

“What’s for dessert? Something shmancy?”

“Nope,” Taako says with a tinkling laugh. “Go, go. I’ll magic it out.” 

In the dining room, he greets Kravitz with a kiss as he sits again. From the hazy look of pleasure in Kravitz’s eyes, he’s not the only one having a hard time keeping control. 

A bowl floats down in front of him, and Kravitz, and Taako’s spot, as Taako sweeps back into the room. Magnus immediately inspects the ingredients, then grins. “Berries and cream.” 

“Raven’s Roost blackberries, even,” Taako confirms. “Simple but elegant. And delicious.” He watches them take the first bite, then grins. “Of course, I don’t want the dessert to be too simple.” He waves a hand, and at first, Magnus doesn’t think anything new has happened. 

Then, he feels it. Something warm yet not quite corporeal, sliding over his cock. He chokes at the same time that Kravitz jolts. He looks down in his lap, and a friendly, curious ghostly black tentacle is sliding there, over his pants. He can only assume the same thing is happening to Kravitz, and, from the looks of the pleasure sliding over his face, Taako, as well. 

“They’re friendly, I promise. Only want to help you out, you know.” Taako winks, then hums and scoots a little lower in his chair. “Can I suggest letting ‘em inside your pants? Because  _ hot damn.” _

They’ve talked about this before, the three of them, strictly in fantasy dirty talk mode, but gods, nothing gets Kravitz going faster than bringing up the time Taako brought out Evard’s Black Tentacles.  _ I knew then it was true love, _ Kravitz always jokes. And now, beside him, Kravitz is gripping the table, obviously trying to follow Taako’s earlier command not to come, but looking like he’s about to completely lose his shit. Magnus leans back to see that Kravitz has indeed undone his pants, and there are two black tentacles, one wrapped around his dick, the other playing with his balls. 

Shit.  _ Kravitz _ looks like he’s going to lose it? Try Magnus. With shaking hands, he opens his trousers and lets the tentacle in. 

It’s surprisingly warm, with a smooth texture against his cock. It’s exploring now, just finding the girth and length of him, experimenting. 

“Mmm, fuck-” Taako takes a gulp of breath, then pushes himself upright and grabs the spoon for his dessert. “Eat up, my boys.” There’s the glint of challenge in his eye, and he takes a bite, raising an eyebrow. 

With one trembling hand, the other white-knuckling the table still, Kravitz joins him, and then Magnus does as well, and they all eat their dessert and try to make small talk like they aren’t all being fucked by tentacles beneath the table. 

They’re in the middle of talking, in fits and starts, about their mid-summer plans, when Taako clenches the table and groans, and makes what is immediately recognizable as his O-face. “Oh- oh shit. Didn’t mean to- oh, fuck, oh- oh gods, oh fuck-” With a snap, the tentacles disappear, and beside him, Kravitz groans in frustration. 

Taako’s trembling, and so is Kravitz, and he realizes he is, too. He’s not sure he’s ever been this stimulated, has ever dragged it out this long. 

“My  _ dudes.” _ Taako’s voice is wrecked. “Well, that’s one for me, huh? Who’da thought I’d break first?” He pushes himself to his feet, clears the table with a snap, and comes to stand between them. “And you, my babes, have been so  _ good. _ I think it’s time we even the score.” He leans over the table, supporting himself on his elbows, and turns to look over his shoulder. “Who wants to fuck me first?”

There’s a flurry of silent communication between Kravitz and Magnus, and then Kravitz eases in behind Taako and steadily pushes inside. Magnus lifts the skirt so he can watch, caressing over Taako’s asscheek, nudging at the ebony plug. He knows Taako loves the feeling of the double penetration, of feeling impossibly full.  


“Thought about this all day,” Taako mumbles, arching back into Kravitz’s thrusts. “Thought about you two lifting up my skirt and taking me.” His fingers claw at the wood of the table. “Want Mags to take a turn when you’re done, Krav.” 

Kravitz groans, gripping at Taako’s hips and thrusting at a maddening pace. “I’m not going to last, love, I’m sor-”

“Fuck, K, don’t apologize, you feel amazing. Mags, be a dear, help me out here?” 

As if pulled from a stupor, Magnus jolts and then realizes Taako is asking him to stroke his cock. He reaches below the skirt and finds it, circling fast through the wet curls, oh gods, Taako is so wet and hot. Taako quivers beneath his touch, and moans. Behind him, Kravitz stiffens and thrusts three more times, shouting out his orgasm. He falls back, out of Taako, and into a chair. 

Taako immediately looks at Magnus, and Magnus stands to do his unspoken bidding. His hole is gaping a little, Kravitz’s cum sliding out, and his ass is plugged, and Magnus feels faint at how beautiful the sight is. He slides inside, feeling Kravitz there, and feeling the knob of the plug press against his dick. When he moves to thrust, he’s reminded again of the plug inside himself, a searing touch over his prostate that has him groaning. Gods, he’s going to be quick, too. This is all just way, way too good. 

Kravitz is circling Taako’s cock, now, and Magnus isn’t actually sure what orgasm Taako is on, but it feels like he’s coming again as he squeezes around Magnus’s cock, and Magnus can’t take any more. He grips at Taako’s hips and spills inside, a wash of pleasure overtaking his body. With a groan, he sits back into a chair, bringing Taako with him and keeping him cuddled there in his arms. He buries his face in Taako’s neck and breathes in the scent of their lovemaking, the scent that is uniquely the three of them mixed together, along with the lingering scent of berries and cream. 

“Come on,” Kravitz whispers after a minute, pulling Taako and Magnus up. Taako is still bundled in Magnus’s arms. Kravitz pulls out his scythe, rips open a portal, and pulls them through it. They stumble out into the bedroom. 

“Did you really do that to avoid the stairs?” Magnus asks.  


“For some reason, I get the feeling that right now, I should be preserving my physical strength and burning the magic,” Kravitz says with a grin. He kisses Taako and Magnus on the forehead in succession. “Okay, love, what can we do for you?”

“Oh we’re not done,” Taako mumbles, and Magnus sets him down on the bed. “I just need to get a second wind, and then we can continue with the list.” 

“What else is on the fucking list?” Magnus bursts out with. “We already did  _ tentacles.” _

“Stripping. I was going to strip for you. I just need a sec.” Taako throws his arm over his eyes. 

Magnus side-eyes Kravitz, who side-eyes him. “Well,  _ we _ could strip,” Kravitz suggests discretely. 

Taako moves his arm and his eyes pop open. “Mmm?”

“I mean. Neither of us look as amazing as you did in your grand entrance earlier, but we can make do,” Magnus says, then grins when Taako sticks his tongue out at him. 

“Don’t insult my boyfriends that way.” Taako waves a hand. “Okay, strip!” He leans up on his elbows to watch.  

There’s a beat of silence, and then Magnus starts to gyrate his hips and make stripping music noises with his mouth. On the bed, Taako giggles, while Kravitz pauses for a second, then joins Magnus. He rolls his hips and attempts the music Magnus is creating, but something is lost in translation. Magnus manages to attempt to sexily take off his shirt before he bursts into laughter. 

Taako is rolling with laughter on the bed. “Okay, okay, no stripping. Please, gods, stop. Just get naked and get back down here, my boys.” 

Still laughing, Magnus and Kravitz shed their clothes quickly and join Taako again, sliding up on either side of him. Magnus plays with the hem of Taako’s blouse, and Taako nods; he lifts it up and over Taako’s head. Now Kravitz’s hand is sliding over the roundness of Taako’s stomach, and Magnus is tracing over his collar bone. 

“You spent a lot of time planning this night, T, and it shows,” Magnus murmurs against his ear. 

Taako shivers with pleasure, but says, “It’s nothing.” 

“No, no. I think we need to show our appreciation.” Kravitz scoots lower, kissing Taako’s belly button, and then meeting Magnus’s eyes. 

Magnus nods. “We do.” 

“Well, I mean. You can do what you like, no argument here,” Taako says, biting his lip and letting his legs fall open. 

It takes a little maneuvering, a little coordination, but eventually Kravitz’s mouth is sucking at Taako’s cock, and Magnus is the dirty, naughty boy who gets to taste everyone’s come, his tongue fucking into Taako’s hole. 

Maybe it’s showing appreciation, maybe it’s payback for the edging tentacles, who can really be sure? Either way, Taako’s writhing against them, their names broken on his lips. They take him up, slowly and sweetly, and push him over again, and again, and again, and maybe Magnus’s jaw is getting tired but he really doesn’t fucking care. 

Taako’s the one to cry uncle, tears streaming down his face, curling away from them in oversensitivity, shaking and praising them and grabbing at them to hold him. And they do, of course, wrapping around him on either side, murmuring their own love and praise. And just when Magnus thinks they’re going to drift off like that and worry about getting cleaned up later, Taako, the little shit, finds their plugs and rocks them against their prostates. 

“Oh, fuck-” Magnus gasps against Taako’s skin. He’s been half-hard for awhile, since he loves eating Taako out that much, and now he reaches down to stroke himself to full hardness. Across Taako’s body, he sees Kravitz do the same. They meet in the middle for a kiss as they stroke themselves, then Taako pushes into the kiss. It’s lazy, Magnus drifting from Kravitz’s lips to Taako’s and back again - something they’ve gotten much better at since that first time in the kitchen. 

It doesn’t take long for Magnus to come, spilling over Taako’s stomach, watching Kravitz join him. He collapses, reaching around to ease the suddenly-too-much plug out of himself. With a sigh, he curls around Taako, his head on the wizard’s shoulder. 

There’s a minute of sated silence, and then: “My dudes, I have bad news. I used my last spell slot on the table clearing.” 

At Taako’s announcement, he and Magnus slide their gaze over to Kravitz. Kravitz blushes. “Um. See, but the stairs-”

With a groan, Magnus pushes up off the bed, grumbling about magic uses and the laws of conservation, returning only when he has a few warm damp cloths. 

When that’s all done, and they’re all snuggled under the covers, Magnus in the middle this time since he’d been the hero of the clean up operation, Taako kisses Magnus’s shoulder. “Happy Tuesday, my dudes.” 

“Happy Tuesday,” Kravitz echoes, and Magnus hears  _ I love you both. _

“Happy Tuesday,” he finishes.

**Author's Note:**

> weeeeeeeee
> 
> Thanks for reading, and extra special thanks for comments and kudos!


End file.
